


Seeing Red

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [41]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred wants to claim Ivan as his prize for the night, but Ivan doesn't succumb so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

“Gah!” Alfred stumbled backwards, holding a hand to his crooked nose. His prey of the evening was standing in the corner, expression wild and stance predatory. For a human he really knew how to hit.

“Come on big guy, just give up already. There’s only one way this is gonna end, and that is with my teeth in your throat.”

“You make it sound easy,” Ivan panted, deranged grind setting his face alight as he closely followed Alfred’s movements. “As if I will just give in, without a fight.”

Alfred smiled, setting his nose back straight with a swift movement. It would heal within the next hour, leaving no trace of a fight. He lowered his eyelids as he slowly began advances upon his prey, circular movements bringing him closer and closer.

“Oh, but you will surrender,  _babe_. You know, it won’t hurt, not a single bit. In fact, I have heard humans find it quite… pleasurable, when a vampire bites them.” He purred that word, and didn’t miss the shiver travelling across Ivan’s skin in reaction.

Ivan backed up until he was pressed against the wall, Alfred invading his personal space. The creature could hear his heart beating anxiously inside his chest, excitedly perhaps. Alfred was going to enjoy this. He hadn’t chased Ivan all throughout the evening for nothing, following his trail from bar to bar, knowing the other was testing him.

With a single movement he had Ivan on his back. Straddling the man’s hips, he used his supernatural strength to pin him to the ground with a low growl. Ivan arched his back in an attempt to break free, but to no avail.

“And now you are mine,” Alfred sighed. In response, Ivan made eye-contact and licked his lips so tantalizingly slow it made Alfred see red.

“Show me what you got,  _kotyonok_.”

Alfred’s senses went overdrive as he parted his lips and sunk his teeth into the other’s porcelain-coloured neck.


End file.
